Never Gunna Be Alone
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: Shikamaru finds release in the one person who has always been there for him.  InoxShika and some TemXShika. *Title may change*
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have alot to stay, but this is my first Ino-Shika story and I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto :(... but I can dream :D**

3:30 in the morning, Ino's alarm clock went off, she got up groggily and began stretching. Her muscles ached, but she knew it was better that they hurt now rather than later. She put on some sweat pants and a jacket and threw up her hair without properly brushing it. When she got outside she stretched her arms and legs once more before setting off at a steady jog. This had been her routine for almost a year now, she would wake up before everyone else and run the perimeter of the village 5 times. Not only was it great for waking her up and preparing her for the day, but it also kept her in shape and helped keep her weight down. Also, Ino had to admit it was relaxing to be alone with her thoughts for the short amount of time she had to herself. It was the only time in her long day that she could fully relax, she didn't have to worry about impressing anyone or looking like a proper ninja, she was just her.

She was almsot done, only half a lap to go before she was finished. She knew the route well so she closed her eyes and let the sensations of nature engulf her, but suddenly she collided with something that wasn't usually on her path. She opened her eyes, _Shikamaru?_

"Hey what are you doing Ino, watch where you're going."

"Don't tell me what to do I-" Suddenly she realized that she had no make-up on, she was sweaty and dirty, and her hair wasn't done. She shieked and ran as fast as she could away from him.

Shikamaru stood there dumbfounded for a moment, _troublesome_ _woman._ He shook his head and kept walking though, he had another woman on his mind who was just as troublesome. Temari. Neither of them would ever admit it, but it was pretty much common knowledge that there was something going on between them. He just couldn't figure out what it was yet. They had both agreed that they were not going to exclusively date, but they did go out to dinner frequently, and he even snuck out of his house to go visit her in a hotel when she was in town.

But there were a few major problems with this arrangement. Temari had specifiaclly said she did not want to be tied down, hence why they weren't exclusive, so she didn't try to hide her flirtacious nature, even when she was with Shikamaru. He had to admit, he had his share of encounters with girls from the village, but he always kept them discreet. The other problem was that Temari lived in the sand village, and though she was here frequently, she was back home just as much. And she didn't keep it a secret that she had some other interests back there. Shikamaru decided he could deal with all this if it weren't for one big problem.

**Flashback**

_He had snuck into her hotel room again, he knew if he got caught there would be hell to pay, but it was worth it, her cuddled up against him felt so right it didn't matter._

_Temari cupped his face and brought him down to her lips she kissed him passionately. He was really getting into it when she broke away. She smiled devilishly at him and changed positions so she was straddling him. She resumed kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and ran his hands through her unruly hair. This time it was him who broke the kiss, she looked at him fiercely, but he wasted no time in ravishing her neck with kisses. His actions earned a small moan from Temari. He smirked and moved lower until he was just above her breasts. She brought his face back up to hers, earnign a growl from him. She kissed him gently before removing her shirt. His eyes took in her perfect, and rather large breasts. He took a moment to take her in before placing him mouth on her breast and kissing it. _

_She grabbed his face again, "we have to be on the same page here Shikamaru, I took off my shirt, your turn."_

_"Troublsesome woman," he muttered before taking off his shirt and revealing his well toned body. _

_"Much better," she whispered._

_Shikamaru growled again and flipped her so he was on top. "Now we play by my rules," he whispered seductively._

_He kissed her everywhere, and sucked on her breasts, earning moans of approval. He continued to go lower until he was at the top of her shorts. He looked up at her for permission, she nodded vigerously in approval. He smirked and removed her shorts and panties revealing her wet pussy. He kissed her inner thighs and finally buried his face in her vagina. He found her G-spot immediately and she writhed on the bed at his touch. He pulled away when she was about to reach her peak, she growled in displeasure, put he replaced his tongue with a finger, she moaned in approval._

_Shikamaru was so hard he thought he was going to go insane just from hearing her moan, he needed to be inside of her. He pulled off his pants and underwear and positioned himself at her enterance, right when he was about to slam into her she stopped him._

_"Wait, Shikamaru I don't want to do this."_

_"You seemed fine a minute ago," he grumbled._

_She looked offernded, "you know I'm not ready for that."_

_He pulled away, "fine." He looked down at his completely erect member, "what am I supposed to do with this?"_

_She looked at it and blushed. "I don't know, you know I don't like doing that stuff. JUst take care of it in the bathroom and then come lay with me."_

_He wanted to argue, but Temari was already putting her clothes on, so he just did as she said._

_**Present Day**_

Shikamaru sighed, that had happened countless times with Temari. He wanted her so bad but she alwas left him so sexually frustrated he thought he would explode.

He didn't mean to sound like a pervert or an asshole, but he couldn't help it. He had sex before, with three other women, but he couldn't just go have sex with some random women everytime Temari didn't satisfy him. He didn't know what to do, it was all just so, troublesome.

**Ino's POV**

She got home quickly and jumped in the shower. The hot water running over her body felt like heaven. She got out of the shower and dried off then began getting ready for her day. She put on a thin line of eyeliner, some mascara and some white eyeshadow that made her blue eyes pop out, she finished off with some pink lip gloss. She got her ninja attire out of her closet and slipped it on over her slim body. She finally put her hair in a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled in approval, grabbed her weapons and headed out to meet Shikamaru and Chouji on the practice grounds.

When she got there Shikamaru was napping under a tree and Chouji was sitting next to him eating a bag of chips.

_Typical,_ she thought. "Hey so are we gunna train today or are you guys just gunna laze about?"

"Hold on Ino, I'll spar as soon as I'm done with this," Chouji said.

"EWW!" Ino shrieked, "don't talk with your mouth full Chouji!"

He smiled in apology, but Ino just shook her head in disgust.

"Lay off Ino," Shikamaru said.

"Don't tell me what to do! Now get up so we can train."

Shikamaru thought it was funny that he wasn't supposed to tell Ino what to do but she could boss him around. But it wasn't worht the fight. "Whatever," he said getting up.

They worked hard, or as hard as anyone could expect, until about 3, Chouji said he had to leave to meet his father for a late lunch, so it was just Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru flopped on the ground earning him a death glare from Ino. "What?" He asked annoyed, "what's the point in training anymore, the war is over, we don't get that many missions. I don't see why you make us train so hard everyday."

"It keeps us in shape and ready for anything that comes our way. But I guess we can take a quick break," Ino said plopping down beside him.

They sat there in silence and Shikaamaru absentmindedly took out a cigarette and began to light it. Suddenly it was snatched out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Shikamaru? How many times have I reminded you how disgusting that is?"

He was starting to get irritated, ''look Ino you look out for you and I'll look out for me, now give that back, cigarettes cost money you know."

"Oh yeah?" She asked before snapping the cigarette in half.

"Damn it Ino what the hell was that for?"

She didn't answer though, instead she tackled him and ripped his pack of cigarettes away from him. He was really pissed now.

"This isn't funny Ino quit."

She took off and ran, "it's not supposed to be funny, you need to quit it's bad for you."

Shikamaru grumbled as he took off after her, there was no way he was gunna let her waste them. Soon he was gaining on her, then he caught her arm and pulled her to a halt resulting in them falling on the ground. She shrieked and stuck the pack of cigarettes down her shirt. Shikamaru was both shocked and angry, until he realized he was laying ontop of Ino, who had grown to be quite the woman. He shook his head vigorously, he shouldn't be thinking like that about her.

"Give them back Ino."

"Why do you need them?"

"They calm me down."

"What's bothering you? You never talk to me anymore, tell me or I won't give them back!"

"Fine, I'll get them myself."

"SHIKAMARU DON'T YOU DARE!"

But it was too late, his hand was already in her shirt. She struggled but he pinned her down with his other arm. He dug around in her shirt until he secured his precious pack, and he couldn't help it, he let his hand linger for a moment before pulling it out.

Suddenly he was thrown through the air by a very pissed Ino. "You jerk, I'm gunna hurt you, you pervert!"

She lunged at him but he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground again.

"Let go of me Shikamaru! I'm gunna kick your ass!"

"You shouldn't even be mad Ino, if you wouldn't have taken my cigarettes I wouldn't have reached in there."

"I would have given them back if you just would have talked to me!" Suddenly she looked very hurt, she stopped yelling. "You never have anything to say to me anymore, I don't even feel like we're friends sometimes."

Shikamaru felt bad, "of course we're friends you troublesome woman, you're my teammate."

"That's not what I mean, we were more than teammates, we were actual friends." There were tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Ino," Shikamaru hated it when girls cried, especially girls he cared about, he never knew what to do about it.

"I'm not crying," she said stubbornly.

Shikamaru relaxed his grip on her arms and sighed. He knew what Ino was talking about, sure he still trained with her and Chouji, but only because Ino insited. Other than that he tried to avoid them as much as possible. He wasn't trying to be mean, they just brought back too many memories, painful memories of when they were with Asuma.

Shikamaru placed his elbows on either side of Ino's face, "look I'm sorry alright, and I'm not mad at you, it's Temari." He couldn't help but notice Ino's face drop when he mentioned her.

"Oh, what happened."

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Just exactly what I said, nothing. She doesn't want a real relationship, and she doesn't want to do anything in bed either so it's nothing."

Ino blushed, "Shikamaru you pervert, you should be concerned about the relationship not the sex."

"Don't blush like you've never done anything Ino."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said ignorantly.

Shikamaru pressed his face closer to hers, "oh yeah, what about all those guys you run around with, or Sai for that matter?"

Ino looked hurt again, "I do not run around with a bunch of guys! And I don't know if there is something between me and Sai yet, we're taking it slow."

"So you're telling me you've never been with a guy?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she teased.

"Fine, it's not like I wanna know anyways."

"Oh come on Shika, don't get mad."

"I'm not mad you troublesome woman."

"Are too Shika," she teased again. She noticed the scowl on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "okay okay," she whispered in his ear, "I've been with two people."

He didn't know why, but all of a sudden Shikamaru felt a beast arise within him, the thought of his teammate with someone made him angry. "Who?"

"Sorry Shika, I've grown up, I don't kiss and tell anymore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I-"

She was cut off by Shikamaru placing his lips on top of hers, she was shocked but Shikamru didn't seem to pay any mind, he moved his lips against hers begging for enterance.

Ino pulled away, "Shikamaru what are you doing?"

"Ino please," he was panting and she couldn't ignore the need in his eyes.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry I can't."

He sat up moodily, "no I'm sorry."

"Shika I'm sorry, please-"

"Don't Ino, I'm sorry I have to go."

She reached out to touch him but he recoiled, she dropped her hand disappointed. He lifted her face to look at him, "I'll see you later alright."

She nodded and he left.

**Later That Night**

Ino walked into the club with Sai, she didn't really feel like partying, but she had promised Sakura she would come.

Soon the pinkette was running up to her with Kiba in tow. _Nice_, Ino thought, _good to see her moving on._

"Hey you came!" Sakura shrieked.

"You know I'd never pass up the chance to party forehead."

Sakura punched Ino playfully, "come on let's dance pig."

Kiba and Sai danced with them for a few songs then decided they were going to order some drinks and relax, so Sakura and Ino danced together, earning the attention of alot of the guys in the club.

"So Kiba huh?"

Sakura blushed, "yeah, it just kind of happened."

"Have you slept with him?"

Sakura blushed harder.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me?"

"It was last night. I didn't expect it, but he was so sweet. We went down to the river and had a picnic in the moonlight, and it just happened."

"Awww that is sweet." Ino really was happy for her friend.

They were having a good time until Ino saw Shikamaru and Temari walk in, suddenly her mood plummeted.

"Are you alright," Sai asked.

"I'm a little tired."

"What you, tired?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not," Ino laughed nervously. Shikamaru and Temari were making their way around talking to all the people they knew and she wanted to leave before they came over.

"Um I think I'm gunna head out, you guys can stay if you want."

"You sure," Sakura asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"I'll walk you home," Sai volunteered.

"Thanks," Ino said kissing him on the cheek. They walked out holding hands.

Shikamaru and Temari were grinding on the dance floor, but he still noticed Ino walking out with Sai, and his stomach growled at the sight.

* * *

><p>Ino was almost asleep when she heard a knock at the door, she looked at her alarm clock, 2 am, "who the hell is here now?" She grumbled.<p>

She stumbled to the door, it was Shikamaru.

"Um, hey," he said nervously.

"Someone better be dead Shikamaru, or else you're gunna be."

"Cut the crap you troublesome woman, can I come in?"

Ino was a bit nervous, but she opened the door. Shikamaru came in and sat on the couch. Ino decided she didn't want things to be awkward between them so she sat next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"What's wrong Shika?"

"Like I have to tell you."

"Well what did she do?"

"Same as always. She led me on then stopped me cold turkey. She wanted me to stay the night with her, but I just couldn't handle it tonight."

"Oh."

"It's so late I knew I couldn't go home, my mom would kill me, so can I crash here?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks Ino. She just frustrates me so much, I mean she leaves me so tense, I just need a release."

Ino hesitated for a moment, but then she began massaging his shoulders. "Don't worry Shika, I'll always be here."

"Yeah I know, but not in the way I need right now."

Ino stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. We're friends and I really appreciate you, I have certain needs."

"You don't have to explain it to me Shika, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I feel the same sometimes."

Shikamaru leaned in to kiss Ino again, this time she let him. The kiss deepened and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. He began running his hands over her body, he could feel her goosebumps. He couldn't contain himself anymore, he practically tore her shirt from her body. He looked at her exposed chest, he couldn't help but compare her to Temari. Ino's breasts were'n quite as big, but they were still full and round, and her toned stomach was perfectly flat. Ino began to blush and moved her hand to cover herself, but Shikamaru stopped her.

"Don't," he whispered.

He kissed her again ignoring her breasts for a moment. Shikamaru tried to flip them so he was on top, but the couch was so small they fell. Ino burst out laughing, but Shikamaru was a bit irked.

"Are you alright?" He asked

She nodded but couldn't stop laughing.

Shikamaru smirked and buried his face in her chest, she took a sharp breath in and quit laughing. He continued his work on her chest and she buried her hands in his hair. Shikamaru began kissing down her stomach unti he got to her bottoms, but to his surprise she flipped him so she was on top.

She took off his shirt and ran her hands over his sculpted muscles. He shivered at her touch. She started kissing his chest and neck, he shivered more. She got to his pants but didn't stop, she slipped them off. She gasped at his large member, he smirked. She ran her fingers over it then began pumping it in her hand. Shikamaru moaned out loud, Ino bent her head down over it, she was about to place it in her mouth, then she stopped. She giggled and kissed him on the lips before sitting up, she smirked seductively at him.

"You're gunna pay for that you troublesome woman," he said tackling her.

Ino shrieked and Shikamaru tore off her bottoms. He inserted a finger into her roughly and she screamed. Shikamaru kept working on her until he felt she was ready. He was at her enterance, he was so afraid he she was going to shut him down like Temari, he closed his eyes and pushed, he felt her tight walls closing in around him. Ino wrapped her arms around him and urged him on.

Shikamaru felt Ino's orgasm, he came right behind her. He collapsed on top of her, she held him to her. Shikamaru fell asleep but Ino stayed up holding him, she didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but for once, she didn't care.

**Well there you have it! I really think this is the beginning of a good story and I would love some feedback, so come on take some time to review, tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, give me suggestions, say anything lol, I love reading reviews! (And I would really love tons!)**

**So hopefully I'll get my reviews and I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a ridiculously long time, sorry. But the point is I am back now with an update! I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways!**

Shikamaru sat on Ino's couch and just watched his sleeping teammate. He couldn't believe he had sex with her, it was so wrong, but the images of her shivering at his touch and moaning beneath him made it feel better. He felt weird, usually when he would crash here he would just leave in the morning, but now it felt rude. He didn't know what to expect when Ino woke up, but he hoped it wasn't something too complicated, he was hung over and didn't want to deal with it. _If you didn't want to deal with it you shouldn't have slept with your teammate,_ he thought to himself.

Shikamaru was so deep in thought he didn't see Ino stirring on the floor. She finally opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down and realized she was naked, then looked up and saw Shikamaru staring at her. "Do you just watch people sleep or something you freak?" She asked snapping Shikamaru out of his daze.

"I wasn't staring at you, I was thinking."

Ino slipped on her shirt, "about what."

"Last night."

"Oh," she said pulling on her shorts.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Ino, don't play dumb with me."

Ino sighed and touched Shikamaru's knee, "look I don't expect anything from you okay. I know you were stressed and a little bit drunk last night, I was just helping you relieve some tension so you didn't explode okay. I'm your friend, I was just helping out."

"So it's not going to be awkward with us?"

Ino thought for a second, "I don't feel awkward, do you?"

Inside Shikamaru knew the answer was 'yes', but that would complicate things, "no I don't. I was just thinking about you."

"Like I said Shika, I'm not a kid anymore; I don't really expect things like love, well at least not from anyone I've met yet."

Shikamaru was shocked but relieved.

"One thing though," Ino said looking up at him. "I really like Sai, and I want to be his girlfriend, and I don't want this to mess it up. I don't kiss and tell; I just want to make sure that this stays between us."

"Yeah, like I'm going to go brag about this." As soon as the words came out Shikamaru realized they sounded hurtful, but it didn't seem to faze Ino.

"Good," she said getting up. "I'm going to take a shower. You don't have to stick around; your mom is probably steaming already, so you can go if you want."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ino."

She waved at him as she walked towards her bathroom.

Shikamaru could not believe Ino was being so cool about this. She had always been demanding and controlling, he thought she would demand a relationship, or some kind of commitment. He sort of liked her like this.

**Ino's POV**

The water felt amazing running over Ino's sore body, she smiled devilishly from images flashing through her mind reminding her why she was sore but then she immediately felt guilty. _You shouldn't,_ she reasoned with herself, _Sai hasn't asked you out officially yet, and until he does anyone else is fair game._ She was beginning to agree with herself but then she just shook her head, "Shikamaru of all people. What did I do?"

Ino couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in her stomach, she was supposed to meet Shikamaru and Chouji for training again today, but for once she was the one that didn't want to do it. _Shikamaru was so awkward this morning, I hope he doesn't let anything slip,_ she thought as she walked onto the training grounds.

When she got there though she didn't see Shikamaru, only Chouji. "Where is Shikamaru," she demanded, "he knows we're supposed to train today!"

Chouji shrank back under Ino's gaze. "He's here. He's just waiting over there for Temari to get here." Ino followed Chouji's chubby finger and spotted her lazy teammate leaning against a tree at the edge of the training grounds.

"Oh."

Seeing that Ino was satisfied with his answer Chouji grabbed a candy bar out of his pocket and was about to dig in when Ino pulled him up. "I don't think so," she said loudly. "Just because Shikamaru is over there waiting for his girlfriend doesn't mean we're going to wait to train."

Chouji groaned, but he knew better than to argue with Ino because she always won, and it would put her in a bad mood.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled.

Ino rushed at Chouji, he easily avoided her attack and tried to force her onto the defensive.

Ino was impressed, Chouji was getting faster. She smiled because she felt like she had something to do with that. She let herself get distracted though and Chouji landed a nasty blow on her. Ino flew through the air and landed with a thud against a large boulder.

Chouji rushed to her side, "Ino I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Don't apologize Chouji," she said getting up with a groan, "you just did what you were supposed to."

"But you didn't." Ino heard the familiar voice and couldn't help but cringe a little bit. Temari and Shikamaru walked over. "You let yourself get distracted, when in battle one must always put the task at hand in the front of their mind," Temari said with a smirk.

"I know that," Ino grumbled.

Temari looked like she was going to make another smart comment, but Shikamaru stopped her, "Well if Ino's okay let's start training."

Ino was grateful for Shikamaru stepping in because she didn't feel like dealing with Temari today.

They trained for a few more hours before Temari announced that she had to leave. Ino was glad, until she saw Shikamaru packing up to go with her.

"Shika, where are you going? We still have an hour left."

Temari glared at her, "we have plans. Besides, why does he need to train? There's nothing going on."

Ino was getting angry, "a ninja should always be prepared. Just because the war is over doesn't mean that there aren't still enemies or threats to the village out there. It is our duty to protect the village and its people."

Temari laughed, "yeah right. You're just a kid who can't move on from the past. It's pathetic how desperately you try to hold onto your old team. Get a life." Temari walked by Ino bumping her shoulder, "come on Shikamaru."

He looked at Ino apologetically, but followed Temari.

Ino felt like she was on the verge of tears, but instead turned and hit a tree nearby cracking it.

Chouji gulped and walked over to put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to her Ino. I actually like these training sessions, and you're right we should be prepared."

Ino nodded thanks to him, but she didn't feel any better.

"Besides," Chouji added, "I miss our team. I'm glad that I still get to see you and Shikamaru. I think it's what Asuma-sensei would have wanted."

Ino smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Chouji. Hey what do say we go get some dinner?"

"You're buying right?" Chouji asked excitedly.

Ino sighed but couldn't help laughing. "Fine but that means you owe me. You're going to have to take me out on a classy date one of these nights."

"Deal!" Chouji yelled, he grabbed Ino by the arm and practically dragged her to town.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He had taken her to a nice restaurant, they sat across from each other, it was supposed to be fun; but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Shikamaru?"

He really didn't want to, because he knew it would start a fight, and that was so troublesome. _You coward,_ he thought to himself, _Ino is your friend, she cares about you and you can't even defend her._ He took a deep breath, "you shouldn't have talked to Ino like that today."

Temari's smile turned into a scowl, "why does it matter?"

"She's my comrade and my friend."

Temari sipped on her drink as she contemplated this. She put her glass down and smiled maliciously. "Well your 'friend' is barely a ninja. She has no skills, she is just a baby. I honestly have no idea why you associate with her."

Shikamaru was taken aback, he knew Temari could be feisty, but this was just plain mean. "Temari I mean it, she's my friend and I want you to respect her."

"No." She answered simply. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do Shikamaru?"

He was about to say 'your boyfriend,' but he knew better than to open that can of worms. "Look, if you're going to be around me it means you're going to be around my friends and I'm not going to put up with the fighting."

Temari laughed, "oh Shikamaru I love it when you get serious, it's so cute."

Shikamaru relaxed, at least she was dropping it.

When it was time to leave Shikamaru walked Temari to her hotel, kissed her and turned to leave.

She grabbed his arm, "why don't you stay tonight?" She asked seductively.

Part of Shikamaru wanted to, but he knew how it would end. Plus he needed to go see someone tonight.

He kissed her again, "not tonight Temari." He could see the anger clouding her face.

"Why not? First you didn't stay last night and now you're too busy again tonight. What, am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Don't be so troublesome Temari you know that's not true."

"Then stay."

"Not tonight, I have something I need to do."

"What is it?"

He gulped, "I need to go talk to Ino."

She dropped his arm. "You're really standing me up to go see her?"

"Look I don't want Ino mad at me. That's a storm I don't feel like dealing with." Temari still looked furious. "You don't leave until the day after tomorrow, so I promise I'll stay tomorrow night and we'll spend the rest of your time here together." He leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"We'll see if I'm not too busy for you," she said walking away.

He shook his head, he couldn't decide which would be worse, having Ino or Temari mad at him.

**Ino's POV**

"Sai it's late, you should go," she was getting irritated because she just wanted to be alone.

Sai looked at his half empty cup of sake, "but I'm not finished yet."

Ino sighed, "then finish it Sai, I'm tired."

A smile crept to his lips, "I could always sleep here, with you."

"We're taking it slow remember?"

Sai laughed, "come on Ino. I know you didn't mean it when you said you wanted to wait."

Ino was mad now, "yes I did Sai, and it's time for you to leave."

Sai held up his glass, "I'm not finished remember sweetheart."

Ino grabbed the glass and poured the contents into the sink.

"Hey what the—" She pulled Sai up from his chair and began pushing him to the door. He tried to resist, but he was drunk which gave Ino a big advantage.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him out the door, "talk to me tomorrow when you're sober." She slammed the door and sighed, she hated how Sai acted when he was drunk.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. Ino was pissed, she threw it open and screamed, "look Sai no means no! It's late so go home!" It was only when she was done yelling did she realize it was Shikamaru, not Sai at her door. That did nothing to calm her mood though, he was another person she wasn't too happy about seeing. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah it's me. Can I come in?"

"Why so I can be insulted more?"

"Ino I never said anything about you."

"You also never said anything to defend me."

"Me and Temari fought about it at dinner, I told her she shouldn't talk to my friends like that. And I came here to talk to you instead of staying the night with her tonight."

"Well you better only be here to talk Shika because I'm really not in the mood for bull shit."

"I thought you said things weren't going to be weird for us. Yes I'm only here to talk."

Ino still didn't believe him, but she moved aside and let him in. He sat on the couch, but she just stood near the door with her arms crossed.

"Well you're here, so what did you want to talk about."

"Were you and Sai fighting?" Shikamaru asked leaning back on her couch.

"My relationship isn't your business."

"I thought it wasn't a relationship yet."

"Its not, but it still isn't any of your business."

"So let me guess, you slept with Sai and now he won't take no for an answer?"

Ino gasped, she couldn't believe Shikamaru would say that to her. "You've got some nerve. I told you that we were taking it slow."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I know that slow isn't really your style."

Without warning Ino came at Shikamaru and slapped him hard in the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again Shikamaru, I'm not some whore."

This wasn't why Shikamaru had come here, but he was livid now. He was tired of Ino disrespecting him. He stood up, she tried to back up but he grabbed her wrist. "You know you sure didn't prove it last night."

Ino tried to push him away, but his grip on her wrist was too strong. Instead she used her free hand to start beating on his chest. "I can't believe you would say that Shika," she said through tears, "I thought it was what you wanted. I was just trying to help."

"Yeah how many other friends have you helped?"

Ino stopped hitting him and just started crying harder. Shikamaru realized how hurtful his words were and let her wrist go, she crumpled to the ground.

He was getting a headache, this is why he never got mad, it was so troublesome. He leaned down, "come on Ino stop crying. I didn't mean it, I was just mad."

He started to stroke her hair but she pulled away. He sighed, "Ino you're a good friend, I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed out."

Her head shot up, "oh so you just thought you would come over here and take out all your stress and anger on me right? Well guess what Shikamaru, it was a one-time thing! I felt sorry for you so I slept with you because your begging was really pathetic!"

Shikamaru scoffed at her, "yeah right Ino, you were just like a bitch in heat, and I know you liked it."

Ino went to hit him again, but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and let himself fall on top of her. She tried to push him off but to no avail. "I know you liked it just as much as I did," he whispered in her ear.

She was still struggling underneath him, but Shikamaru didn't pay attention. He started kissing her neck and ear lobe. This pissed Ino off even more.

"Stop it Shikamaru, get off of me!"

He screaming was annoying him so he began kissing her lips to shut her up. Ino fought it at first, but then began to melt and let Shikamaru's lips and tongue have their way with her mouth. Soon she was kissing back, not demanding, but passionate.

Shikamaru stopped and sat up, pulling her with him. He wrapped her in his arms, "I am sorry Ino, and I didn't mean any of that. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, you're the only girl I really trust."

Ino nodded, and Shikamaru could see she had finally calmed down. After a few minutes he got up, "I have to go before my mom has a heart attack; I'll see you at training tomorrow okay Ino?"

She nodded and got up to walk him to the door.

She opened it and he slipped her one last kiss, "I told you that you liked it." He shut the door and walked away smirking. He could hear Ino cursing and yelling inside her apartment. He smiled, she one of the most troublesome women that he had ever met, but he was okay with that.

**It feels good to have an update, and I feel like this was a really solid chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will show lots of love by reviewing it. (Even if you didn't like it go ahead and tell me why and leave suggestions!) This should hopefully be updated again soon, see you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been awhile, but here you go!**

"Shikamaru!" Temari hit his shoulder roughly. He jumped, startled, then looked at her surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You did it again, you were spacing out, not listening to anything I said."

"I was too."

"Oh yeah then what was I saying a couple of minutes ago?"

"That relations between our villages are strengthening and you will be back here in a few months with herbs and food from your village to give to the Hokage as gifts."

"Oh," Temari was shocked that Shikamaru had actually been listening, he seemed so spaced out. "Well the least you could do is act like you're interested in what I'm saying. You know this is my last day here and I don't even feel like you want to be around me."

"You know I do," Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Prove it."

He smirked and leaned over to kiss her. It started out gentle but grew passionate and deep. When Shikamaru pulled away Temari was gasping and trying to catch her breath. He smirked again, "I told you so you troublesome woman."

She pulled him up, "come on let's go back to my hotel."

**Ino's POV**

She had witnessed Shikamaru and Temari's kiss as she walked by the restaurant on the way to her families flower shop. She was already angry at Shikamaru for missing training, and she was even angrier to find out that he had missed it for Temari.

She decided to let it go though. _What did I expect? That Shikamaru was never going to move on, that he wasn't going to have a life outside of our team._ She shook her head at her foolishness and continued walking.

When Ino got to the flower shop she was surprised when her mother announced that roses had been ordered for her. Ino's face brightened instantly as she leaned in and smelled the bouquet. She pulled out the card, for a second her smile disappeared when she saw the flowers were from Sai, not Shikamaru. But she reminded herself that she was being silly and how sweet it was of Sai. On the card he wrote that she was beautiful and that he wanted to take her to dinner at 6.

Ino squealed with delight.

"Are those from Sai?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, he wants to go on a date tonight."

"What time?"

"He said 6."

Ino's mother looked at the clock, "well it's four. I know how much you like this boy. Ino just go home and get ready, I'll cover your shift."

Ino thanked her mom and ran out of the store.

_This is the night,_ she thought excited, _Sai is going to finally ask me to be his girlfriend. I can finally put all this Shikamaru business behind me._ Ino smiled to herself, she decided she was going to make herself look extra hot tonight.

She showered quickly and curled her hair. She put on her usual make-up, though a little heavier than usual. She was looking through her clothes rejecting everything she came across until she found the perfect outfit in the back of her closet. Ino smile approvingly in the mirror. She was wearing a tight black shirt that barely covered her cleavage and completely showed her stomach, and a purple mini skirt that was quite revealing if she bent the right way. _Perfect _she thought. She looked at the clock, it was nearly six, she had to go!

Ino was not particularly paying attention to where she was going because she was in a hurry, suddenly someone caught her arm. She looked up, _great_, she thought.

"Ino?" Shikamaru was shocked, he knew Ino had questionable taste, but he had never seen her quite like this before.

"Hi Shika, I have to go I'm running late."

Shikamaru didn't let go of her arm, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," she replied smartly.

"Barely."

"Look Shika, I'll wear what I want and if you have a problem with it you can just keep it to yourself."

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"If you have to know every detail of my life I'm going to dinner with Sai."

"Well do what you want you troublesome woman, but I think you look like you're asking for more than just dinner."

Ino's jaw dropped, and Shikamaru let go of her arm and began to walk past her.

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what you think then huh?!" Ino yelled after him.

She stormed off in the opposite direction. She couldn't believe how mean he had been to her the past few days. She tried to help him out and look where it had gotten her. _Well never again_, she said to herself.

Her date with Sai went better than she had expected, and she even invited him to go back to her place.

Ino sat on Sai's lap and kissed him gently. Sai was rubbing her thighs working his hands slightly higher each time. He got to the bottom of her skirt and slowly slipped his hand underneath. Ino blushed and broke their kiss.

"I'm so glad we're finally together," she whispered seductively.

Sai stopped, "well yes, we are together. Tonight."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked confused.

"I mean that it's not like I asked you to be my girlfriend or anything Ino."

Ino was getting mad, she jumped off of his lap. "What the hell do you mean we're not going out?! You asked me out to a romantic dinner, we kissed and held hands and I invited you back here! It seems like we're going out to me."

Sai didn't understand why she was getting so angry, "Ino I never exclusively asked you out, I don't want to date you."

Ino's face turned at least three different shades of red, she was so livid. "So you just thought I would sleep with you?!"

"Yes," he replied shortly.

"Get out of my apartment Sai and don't you ever talk to me again!"

Sai still sat on the couch dumbfounded, he had no idea what he did wrong. "But I—"

"I said GET OUT!" Ino yelled.

Sai stood up and walked to the door, "what did I say Ino, I thought that was how this worked. I thought this was how you did things?"

Instead of answering she slammed the door.

She went to go take a shower. _Why does everyone think of me like that?_ She thought dismally. Every guy she had ever tried to be in a relationship simply assumed that she was going to give it up. She punched the wall.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He held Temari in his arms, they had been kissing and messing around for about an hour now and he was so hard he could barely stand it.

She kissed him and then pinned him to the floor getting on top.

"You better not do that you troublesome woman or I'm not going to be able to control myself."

Temari scratched down his abs, "maybe that what I want."

Shikamaru groaned he wasn't going to be able to do this much longer he needed to be inside of her, needed to pound into her.

"You've been so patient with me Shikamaru, I think you deserve a reward."

Temari began pulling his underwear down. He gasped as the cold hit his exposed member. _This is it he_ thought, _finally._ He smiled. She looked like she was about to ride him but then she stopped.

"What's wrong," he asked through labored breaths.

"I'm sorry but this just doesn't feel right, I can't do it."

Now Shikamaru was pissed, "what doesn't feel right about it Temari? You do this every time and you always say that you're not ready or it doesn't feel right. Well tell me what I have to do so I can finally have sex with the woman I love!"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again Shikamaru! How dare you, this is my body and as long as I'm not ready we're not going to have sex!"

"How long do you expect me to do this Temari? You're being so selfish, you are fine when it comes to me pleasuring you but as soon as it's my turn you freak out."

"I am not selfish, you are just being a jerk."

Shikamaru got up and began putting his clothes on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If I'm such a jerk I don't want to burden you with my presence. Maybe I'll go find a willing piece of ass."

Temari looked hurt, Shikamaru knew he shouldn't have said that but he was so mad he didn't care.

He kissed her roughly on the lips before walking out of the room, he could hear her yelling after him but he just kept walking. He knew exactly where to go.

**Ino's POV**

She could hear the pounding on her door but she didn't care, she just wanted to be alone and let the warm water from her shower run over her body. Soon she heard the knocking stop, _good,_ she thought. When she was done showering she put on a robe and just lay in her bed and cried.

"Sai was the one good thing I thought I had going for me and he turned out to be a jerk," she sobbed to herself. Ino knew she could come on strong and that she wasn't exactly the most modest girl in the village, but that still didn't give everyone license to assume she would just sleep with them.

_Well I did sleep with Shikamaru_, she thought to herself_. Maybe he is right; maybe I am just a whore._ The thought made her cry harder and made her feel even lower.

After crying for most of the night Ino finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**Shikamaru's POV**

He couldn't believe Ino didn't answer the door for him, she always answered. _Maybe it's because she was having sex with Sai, he thought to himself._ The thought made him cringe. _Oh well,_ he shook his head. It was a one night thing with Ino and it was better if they both moved on. But that meant he had to figure out a way to patch things up with Temari.

While Shikamaru was wandering around wondering how to fix his situation he sensed a familiar chakra, Temari.

He barely looked up, he was ashamed of how he had talked to her earlier, "hey."

"Hey."

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Temari finally said something. "Look, if sex means that much to you Shikamaru then fine, we can do it."

"Temari it's not just the sex, I just don't know what you want anymore."

Tears were in her eyes, "I want you."

He half smiled, "and what does that mean?"

"To be honest I don't know yet."

He looked at her puzzled that was not the answer he was expecting.

She answered his unasked question, "I mean that I do care about you Shikamaru, enough to be in a relationship? I don't know yet, maybe. But I do know that when you walked out tonight it hurt and I want to do what I can to keep what we have."

Shikamaru hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

She giggled; they stood there for a few moments before she looked up at him. "Shikamaru I want to ask you a question, and just know it will mean a lot to me if you do this."

"What is it?"

"Well it's just that I really miss you when I'm back home, and we've been fighting a lot lately and that's not how I wanted it to be." She paused and took a deep breath. "So I was wondering if you'd want to come back to the Sand Village with me, as an ambassador of course, and stay for a couple of months."

Shikamaru was taken aback, this was the last thing he expected her to ask him, he looked down at her pleading eyes, "let's go talk to the Hokage."

She squealed with joy and kissed him.

**The Next Day**

When Ino got to the training grounds she was shocked to see Chouji and Shikamaru weren't laying around like usual but instead they were up and sparring. They stopped when Ino arrived.

"Hey Ino, I can only stay until two today," Shikamaru said nervously.

"Why?" Ino demanded.

Chouji and Shikamaru both gulped. Shikamaru looked down and said, "I'm going to the Sand Village with Temari for four months as an ambassador."

Ino's heart dropped, "Shika."

**I know I don't have consistent updates, but hey life gets in the way sometimes. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it and please feel free to tell me what you think!**


End file.
